


Leaving

by akanyanen



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: Written for jentfic_remix, a remix of airairo's Gone which everyone should read!!





	Leaving

Uchi’s stomach churns uncomfortably. He feels anxious but maybe it's really the lingering remnants of the alcohol; that’s what woke him up early this morning.

He goes into work, eyes covered in sunglasses, with as many disguising layers as possible. He won’t be practicing today.

After the meeting, he’s left with an unsettled stomach and the nagging feeling is still at the forefront of his mind. There wasn’t a decision—that comes tomorrow—but he wonders, vaguely, if these feelings are already telling him what is going to happen.

Tomorrow things may change. 

Maybe, he doesn’t want any more regrets.

He thinks if the circumstances were different, he would have wanted something slower. It could have developed naturally. There would have been a right time to deal with his feelings. Time is something he doesn’t have, not anymore. He isn’t going to waste it now.

It’s why, when he sees him waiting in the practice room, probably for him to get back, he thinks he’s not going to hesitate now. He wants, has wanted this for a while.

“How did-“

Ryo doesn’t get to finish his sentence. Uchi doesn’t want to talk about it right now, what he wants is his mouth moving against Ryo’s.

Please, don’t stop me. He just hopes Ryo wants it too. His hands come up to Uchi’s shoulders but he doesn’t push him away like Uchi is expecting; instead they fist in his jacket. 

Ryo must be confused but Uchi doesn’t want to stop. If they stop then they’ll have to think about this and there are so many things wrong with thinking right now. Ryo opens his mouth, probably to question this or ask him to stop, but Uchi can’t deal with that now, so he slides his tongue into Ryo’s mouth.

His stomach flutters when Ryo’s hands slide up around his back and he can get closer, sliding his knee between Ryo’s and pressing up. He realizes Ryo wants this just as much, and it makes him feel heady and happy.

He presses even closer, trying to feel all of Ryo. It’s not enough, so he starts on the buttons of Ryo’s shirt, pulling them open one by one. Ryo still isn’t stopping him, and Uchi becomes more confident, undoing Ryo’s belt and pulling it off swiftly.

He gets a rush when his hand slips into Ryo’s underwear and he gets a hand around Ryo’s cock. He’s half-hard and makes a small, almost silent, noise when Uchi starts pulling. He does it faster and faster, until he’s sure his arm is going to get sore, but it's so worth it when Ryo is breathing like that against his ear.

“Uchi‑" Ryo starts.

“Shh.” Uchi shuts him up by pressing his lips against Ryo’s. 

Uchi strokes again and Ryo groans loudly, finally catching on and clawing at Uchi’s back as he takes control, kissing him so hard Uchi grabs at his hair, pulls until Ryo’s head tips back and he moves away to suck marks onto Ryo’s neck. It’s rough, but Uchi doesn’t care. They both want it and that's good enough for right now.

“I want to go home with you,” Uchi breathes against Ryo’s neck, behind his ear. Ryo nods, and Uchi reluctantly pulls away.

 

Ryo’s sitting across the aisle from him and Uchi just watches him, wondering what he's thinking.

He’s sure the staring is making Ryo uncomfortable; he won’t meet Uchi’s eyes. At least there are no questions. The trip back to the apartment is long and quiet. Maybe they’re both afraid of what will happen if they break the silence.

Ryo’s hands tremble the slightest bit as he tries to unlock the door. Uchi waits until they’re both inside before undoing buttons and pulling off clothes that they had to put back on before going on the train.

They end up in Ryo’s bedroom, with Uchi pressing him back into the mattress and picking up from where they left off. He feels Ryo just as unbearably hard as he is. He keeps kissing Ryo.

He’s completely unprepared for it when Ryo’s hand is between his legs; he moans and his hips jerk. It feels like Ryo’s hands are everywhere, and Uchi can’t stop the small noises falling from his mouth. 

It isn’t enough, even as they’re both pulling each other off and breathing heavily. Uchi wants more, but doesn’t know how to ask.

“Please,” Uchi gasps when Ryo’s wrist flicks, and then he bites his lip when Ryo stops.

“What?”

“Please,” Uchi says again, hoping Ryo understands this time, as he reaches forward to blindly fumble in the drawer next to Ryo’s bed. He finds nothing, but Ryo’s hands tighten on his hips and when Uchi pulls back, he thinks Ryo understands what he’s asking for.

It’s awkward when Ryo disappears into the bathroom, leaving Uchi on the bed.

Ryo fumbles with things when he comes back, and Uchi is just as nervous even though they both want this. 

Uchi lays back and pulls Ryo closer. It’s a bit awkward, but mostly new and unfamiliar. It makes him wish they’d done this sooner. It wouldn’t have to feel so rushed.

He helps Ryo slide on the condom, and Uchi’s hands make their way into Ryo’s hair when he pushes in. Ryo starts off slow, a hand sliding in between their bodies to help Uchi along.

Uchi looks up at Ryo and can’t meet his eyes, even though the way Ryo is looking at him--like he’s just realizing how much he’s wanted this and can’t believe it is happening--makes Uchi want to watch him more. So he looks everywhere else: Ryo’s face as he gets closer, the way sweat clings at his hairline, and the way his arms start to shake from the effort of holding himself up and thrusting into Uchi.

Ryo leans back and groans, and Uchi feels like he’s right there. It only takes Ryo pushing in one more time and his thumb sliding over the top of his cock for his back to arch as he spills over Ryo’s hand. Ryo leans in close, hips moving frantically while he muffles his moan against Uchi’s neck as he comes.

Uchi’s arms wrap around Ryo’s back, pulling him closer, just for a little bit, as they both get their breathing back under control.

Uchi is careful, extra quiet the next morning. He doesn’t wake Ryo up when he leaves. He needs his sleep; Uchi understands that. He holds onto the small hope that the meeting won’t end badly, even if his gut is churning again. 

 

His phone vibrates on the shinkansen back to Osaka, back to his parents’ house. Uchi can’t recall a time when he honestly didn’t want to answer Ryo’s texts, but this time he wishes he could do it.

“Did you know?” Ryo’s message stares up at him and he’s not sure he knows how to respond.

He squeezes his eyes shut; he has a nasty headache. He figures Ryo, and everyone else, probably found out during practice.

Uchi presses reply and stares at the blank space, looking for something to say, anything.

“I had a feeling,” is all he can write back.


End file.
